Life Is Easy With You
by Cutie pari
Summary: You r needed in each moments of my life...Life seems so interesting with you my bestie.. without u there is nothing pleasurable for me ...*pure Duo os * set After Kolkata me target Daya (a gift to special person in my life, my Zeba di...my partner in crime )


**A/n: Hey Zeba di...ye raha aapka most awaited os ...ab to khus ho na aap...chalo apni Lb ko jaldi se bataye kaisa laga aapko gift...**

Abhijeet in tense tone : sir boliye na kiska phone tha..(acp sir's teary expression were enough shook him to the core )...kya hua aap kuch bol kyun nhi rahe sir, Da ..Daya theek to hai na (in impatient voice )

Acp looked at him in hurt and pain and tears fall down from Abhijeet's eyes knowing his boss guesture very well...Acp sir adverted his gaze and compose himself , in formal tone (although pain was reflecting from his voice): Abhijeet kolkata jane ki taiyari karo... hume jald se jald yahan se nikalna hai..

Abhijeet somewhat looked at him scarely and silently obeyed his order as he was not in his state of mind to ask further...

**In flight...**

Abhijeet and Acp both were sitting beside each other... abhijeet closed his eyes while resting his head on headrest and soon a memory flash in his mind ...

_Boss ...bosss kahan ho yaar tum (an annoyed voice of his silly brother hit on his ear...in disappointment he closed his laptop and move toward his brother )__Abhijeet in teasing tone: saheb apne gale me ek loudspeaker fit karvale to jada behtar hoga..kamse kam aise gala farne ki jaroorat nhi hogi..._

_Daya in anger : mai nhi tum fit karvalo bhopu apne gale me ...ab tum mere itne sweet se awaj se jalte ho to mai kya karu isme.. (in teasing tone ) tum agar meri tarah kind aur soft hearted hote na to tumhe bhi bhagwan kaue(crow) ki jagah koyal jaisi awaj hi dete ..._

_Abhijeet__ in frustration : daya agar tune apni bak bak band nhi ki na to mai tere mooh me selotape maar dunga...(daya made annoyed face )..ab aise mooh hi banate rahoge ya kuch bologe bhi_

_Daya in teasing tone ; kya bolu tum mujhe kabhi kuch bolne dete ho, humesa apni doke jaisi bari bari ankhe dikhakar chup karvadete ho mujhe (abhijeet glared him hard )...dekha abhi bhi wahi kar rahe ho...pata hai tumhare samne ate hi mai na apni baat hi bhool jata hun dar ke mare...jaise abhi bhool gya (in flow )_

_Abhijeet in disappointed tone : Daya tera kuch nhi ho sakta yaar.. accha abhi room me ja aur jake soja bhut raat ho gyi hai..._

_Daya in cute tone ; boss mujhe neend nhi aa rahi...please chalo na hum baate karte hai (in smiley tone )_

_Abhijeet in teasing : saheb ke liye mai apni neend ki kurbani kyun du..aapke liye mai dhol tashe ka intezaam kar deta hun wahi bajana sari raat...theek ?_

_Daya hitting him on his hand : abhi tum bhut bure ho sacchi..ek baar ye nahi bol sakte, chal daya aaj mai tujhe sula deta hun..par kyun bologe, ab to tumhare liye vo laptop mujhse jyada jaroori ho gya na.._

_Abhijeet in naughty tone ; obviously hoga vo tujhse jada mehenga jo hai..._

_Daya with grumpy face left from there and lay down on bed in his room...in small smile abhijeet also entered and sat beside him..._

_Abhijeet in loving tone : kya kehna hai mere bhai ko hmm...(weaving his hand inside his hair )_

_Daya shifting his head on his brother's lap : boss humne kai din se ek saath theek se time spent nhi kiye yaar..hum dono hi machine ho gye hai...(in soggy tone ) i m missing my brother and my bestie whom i love him a lot but he do not (in teasing tone )_

_Abhijeet chuckled and said : and how could you say this ..? i also love my brother more than my life (a sweet smile appeared on his brother 's face which gave him sooth so much )..._

_Daya in naughty tone ; abhi fir tum mere saath kal shopping pe chal rahe ho na ...please_

_Abhijeet: daya tu kabhi nhi sudhar sakta...chal ab ankhe band kar ..._

_Daya : pahle bolo haan ya na fir soynga mai..._

_Abhijeet in smile : __Aaj tak tujhe na kar paya hun kya main..(daya looked at him with affactionate eyes and then hugged him tightly from waist)...Abhijeet bent down and gave him soft kiss on his temple...chal ab ankhe band kar apni (daya instantly close his eyes feeling the magical sooth of his brother )..._

Abhijeet opened his eyes with the call of "daya "...he looked around and realised the scenario..acp sir pressed his palm in pain..

Abhijeet grabbing Acp sir 's hand : sir mera Daya theek hai na...(in fear ) use kuch ho to nhi gya na...(acp sir was feeling shiever in Abhijeet's hand )...bataye na sir..theek hai na wo ...? mera bhai wapas ayega na mere paas...wo fir se mujhe nakhre dikhaega na sir...boliye na...aap kuch bolte kyun nhi...

Acp sir in pain just hide him in soothing shell and abhijeet burst out in low crying voice..acp sir can hear his heart beat...he was weaving his hand inside his son's hair to calm him down... abhijeet dekho meri taraf (cupping his face )..tum mere bahadur bete ho na (abhijeet nodded...) to fir mera beta aise rote hue bilkul bhi pyara nhi lagta...tumhe yakeen hai na apne bhai pe, dekhna wo bilkul theek hoga ...hmm ? (abhijeet nodded and kept again his head on father's chest while closing his eyes and Acp, kissed him on his forehead )

Acp in mind (ruffling his son's hair ): abhi to maine ise bataya bhi nhi ki kiska fone tha , fir bhi kitna panick lag raha hai...pata nhi agar sach me wo dead body daya ki nikli to kya hoga (his body shievered badly )..nhi aisa kuch hoga hi nhi to mai aise soch kaise sakta hun..humara Daya bilkul theek hoga...use theek hona hi hoga, mere liye , apne bhai ke liye (closing his eyes in pain )...please bhagwan Daya ko theek rakhna warna mai abhijeet ko bhi kho dunga..iski duniya to puri Daya me hi basi hai (hugging him more tightly as he wanted to secure his son from all harms )

**outside the morgue room...**

Abhijeet in confusion : sir hum yahan kyun aye hai... hume to daya ko dhundhna hai na, chaliye na sir yahan se ...hume jaldi dhundhna hoga use...

Acp in composing tone : Abhijeet kolkata police ko ek aadmi ki dead body jheel se mili thi aur...

Abhijeet in fear : aur kya sir...?

Acp in heavy voice : aur uske paas se ek cid mumbai ka badge mila jo ki Daya ka hai, chuki us ka shakal pura bigra hua hai isliye kolkata police ko ye doubt hai ki wo dead body humare officer Daya ki hai... (without looking into his blank eyes ) aur isliye hi hume yahan bulaya gya hai taki him body ka sinakht (pehchaan) kare...

Abhijeet in smile : sir aap bhi na, are wo Daya ho hi nhi sakta..dekhna wo kisi aur ka badge hoga..kuch misunderstanding ho gyi hogi...(in casual tone ) chaliye sir hum yahan se chalte hai...yahan tume waste karne se kuch nhi milega...(and he move to go but acp hold his wrist tightly )

Acp : Abhijeet andar chalo...

Abhijeet in anger : mai andar nahi jaunga sir...wahan daya intezar kar raha hoga mera aur aap hai ki (stopped taking sigh )..aapko jana hai to jaye mai nhi ja raha...

Acp : Abhijeet agar tumhe itna hi yakeen hai ki wo Daya nhi hai..fir tum kyun nhi ja rahe andar...(in well composed tone ) ek baar andar jake dekhne me kya harz hai ...

Abhijeet in restless tone : sir please...mujhe yahan bechaini ho rahi hai...mai ab yahan aur nhi ruk sakta...

Acp in requesting tone : abhijeet please chalo andar..mujhe sakhti karne par mat majboor karo tum..(in pain ) kya tum iss bure wakt me apne baap ka saath chhor doge abhijeet ..? tum chal rahe ho na (abhijeet took deep sigh and nodded )

Acp sir take him in side hug patting his back...they both move near the dead body...police constable saluted them and handle abhijeet the badge...his hand was shievering while opening the badge and, when it's open abhijeet felt he would fall down at any moment seeing his soul's name and picture...

_Boss main to humesa smile karke hi apni photo click karwata hun..isliye to mera jo cid badge hai na usme bhi mera hansta muskurata chehra hi milega sabko ... hahahah..._

His soft laugh was still echoing in his ear...his eye lashes were wet while all words get stuck in his throat..he was leaving the room when something came in his mind...he with difficulties controlling his emotions pulled the blanket of his body and a tear fall down from his eyes..he closed his eyes with so much happiness and pleasure...and whispered : mai jaanta tha tu kabhi aisa nhi kar sakta ...kabhi nhi...(to acp who was wiping his tear )...sir ye daya nhi hai...

Acp in shock : Abhijeet tum yeh kya bol rahe ho...

Abhijeet in calm tone : haan sir ye daya nhi hai ..daya ke chest pe yahan bullet ka nishan hai par iss body me aisa koi nishan nhi hai ..jisse ye baat bilkul saaf hai ye humara daya hai hi nhi...

Acp took a sigh of relief and spread his hand on his face while controling his emotions...abhijeet let's move ...sach me humne time waste kar liya...

A small smile appeared on Abhijeet's face giving him a lot of energy to get his younger son back...

**( a/n ; And after that we all know how daya met with team and two times he has given drugs while injecting on his body )**

Acp : hello abhijeet...daya kaisa hai ab...kya kaha doctor ne (in caring tone )

Abhijeet in smile : doctor ne kaha hai ghabrane jaisi koi baat nhi hai...aapke ladle cheeranjeev bilkul theek hai (acp realxed a lot listening his son's happy voice )...humari do raato ki neend haram karke sahab aram se so rahe hai...

Acp chuckled : accha theek hai mai phone rakhta hun aur suno jada class mat laga lena tum mere baite ki...(abhijeet in smile : jee theek ..and cut the call )

He move toward his soul who was enjoying his Dreamland... he sat beside him and hold his hand ...he was trying to cope with all fear which he was dealing from two days..he wanted to feeling the presence of his buddy...he remembered his buddy's painful condition when he got him in cafe...his face was fully red and eyes were not ready to open...tears rolled down from his cheek and fall down on daya's hand who got up instantly..(he looked at his brother in so much pain )

Daya in wet tone : abhi.. he tried to sit but a low shriek "ahhh" came from his mouth which tense abhijeet so much...

Abhijeet pushing him softly back with snubbing : utthte hi saheb ki pahalwani suru...kya jaroorat thi aise jhatke se uthne ki...

Daya in fresh tone : boss mai theek hun yaar..baithna hai mujhe, aise lete lete to aur beemar par jaunga...

Abhijeet in strict tone : agar aapne bed ko akhara samajhne ki kosis ki to yaad rakhna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...(daya made annoyed face ) ab chupchap yahin lete rehna acche baccho ki tarah mai soup leke ata hun ...

Daya : boss no..mujhe soup nhi peena...tum kuch bhi boldo karne ko par mai nhi peeunga vo ganda sa soup...

Abhijeet in teasing tone (although his voice was reflecting pain ) : theek hai fir teen char aur dose lelo drugs ka, wo to bhut acchi lagegi na aapko ...(daya became silent , he sensed the pain in his voice )

Abhijeet imitating : soup nhi peena hai huh...(grumbling and murmuring he left from there in kitchen)...

**Daya pov ; Abhi tum apne gusse se apni har ek pain dusro se chupa sakte ho mujhse nhi...pata nahi kya gujra hoga abhi pe jab usne meri maut ki jhooti khabar suni hogi...**

Abhijeet came with a soup bowl and said : chalo mooh kholo..(but daya was staring at him bankly )..in soft tone..kya hua yaar tujhe pain ho raha kya fir se, bolna baccha..tu theek hai na (in worride tone while placing hand on his cheek )

Daya grabbed his hand securely : mai theek hun abhi , sach...par tum mujhe bilkul theek nhi lag rahe boss..aisa lag raha hai kitne dino ke beemari se uthe ho tum (abhijeet lowered his eyes as tears crept in it listening his brother's soft tone )...abhi kya hua yaar..ab to mai bilkul sahi salamat hun wo bhi tumhare paas...

Abhijeet just pulled his soul tightly in hug ; daya mai bhut dar gya tha yaar..bhut jada...(in tears) acp sir mujhe ek body ke paas leke gye...unhone kaha wo tu hai (daya made his grip strong to relax his brother)...mujhe lag raha tha maine apne bhai ko kho diya ...khud pe itna gusaa aa raha tha ki kyun nahi bacha paya mai tujhe...tu yahan akele apne maut se lar raha tha aur mai kuch nhi kar paya (in teary tone )

Daya cupped his face : boss isme tumhari koi galti nhi thi yaar..(securing his hand in his own hand ) tunhe thori na pata tha ki mere saatg ye sab ho jaega...aur fir aaj agar mai jinda hun vo bhi tumhari wajah se..(abhijeet looked at him silently )...mai un mushkil halato me bhi nhi hara kyunki tumhara pyar aur tumhari duae mere saath thi yaar (abhijeet looked at him affectionately holding so much love for his younger brother)...uss samay sirf tumhara chehra yaad karke mujhe himmat mil rahi thi boss..sacchi...(kissing on his hand )...now promise ki ab tum ye sab sochkar khud ko takleef nhi doge...

Abhijeet making the grip tighter : promise ...(daya smiled broadly )...

Abhijeet took the bowl and fed daya lovingly who ate with making so many faces which was enjoying by his bro...

After feeding session daya laid on his brother's lap (who was weaving in his hair ) : boss tum bhi apna lunch kar karlo (** baccha mai kha lunga, tu pahle so ja )...**abhi hum na kal shopping pe jayenge (in excitement ) (** as you wish my sir )...**boss tumna iss duniye ke sabse best bhai ho (abhijeet smiled affectionately while his hand was working continuously)...abhi ab to tum mante ho na ki mai jada handsome hun (**achaa...wo kaise )..**log apni girl friend ko impress karne ke liye mera naam lete hai (naughtily although he was feeling sleepy and voice was decreasing gradually )...(**mera daya to hai hi handsome )** but this time he didn't get reply so bent down and a broad soothing smile came on his face seeing him in deep slumber...

Abhijeet with care shifted his buddy on pillow and, covered him from blanket, gave a soft affectionate kiss on his head ... switching off the light he left from there with a sooth in his heart...

**A/n; Thanks for reading so long os, hahahah...hope to get loving response from your side as my hand is painning so much during writing ..but cutie has written it just for you guys..so keep reviewing nd smiling...stay blessed ...tc )))**


End file.
